zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Flamebreaker Boots
The Flamebreaker Boots is an item in The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild. It is a legs armor crafted by Goron artisans with flame-resistant rocks for Goron City's curious Hylian visitors. It is part of the "Flamebreaker" armor set along with the Flamebreaker Armor and Helm all of which are sold at the Goron Armor Shop Ripped and Shredded in Goron City. Interestingly, Rogaro the Ripped and Shredded armor shop owner recommends purchasing them over the other two pieces and reveals they are made from gems mined from the shop's very soil and claims they are the envy of famous warriors the world over due to their great flame resistance. It can be purchased from the shop for 700 Rupees, thus it is cheaper than the Flamebreaker Helm, though still costs more than the Flamebreaker Armor which Link can purchase at the shop or obtain for free as a reward for completing the Side Quest "Fireproof Lizard Roundup" received from Kima at the Southern Mine in Eldin Canyon. It is implied that Kima was unable to purchase it as he had spent most of his money on Flamebreaker Armor and Helm, thus did not have enough money to afford the entire set. While its description claims the boots are fireproof, like Fireproof Elixirs and other Flamebreaker set pieces it only grants the Flame Guard effect which makes Link resistant to scorching volcanic heat encountered in volcanic areas of the Eldin province. However once properly upgraded along with the rest of the set they do grant the true "Fireproof" effect as a Set Bonus. Set Bonus When it is upgraded along with the rest of the "Flamebreaker" Armor set to Level 2 (★★) or higher with the aid of a Great Fairy, it grants the "Fireproof" set bonus which makes Link immune to fire damage when the entire set is worn allowing Link to walk and climb on hot surfaces and makes him impervious to fire-based attacks such as the fire breath of Fire-Breath Lizalfos or the fireballs generated involuntarily by the Dragon spirit Dinraal. The Fireproof Set bonus also protects Link from burning if he gets too close to a Campfire or lit Cooking Pot. The Flamebreaker set bonus makes it ideal armor to wear when combating Igneo Talus and Igneo Pebblits without having to cool them down with Ice Arrows or ice elemental weapons, allowing Link to touch them safely. If it is worn alone, it can help Link withstand the super-heated volcanic Eldin without the need of a Fireproof Elixir, though it only grants single level Flame Guard protection, forcing Link to either obtain wear another piece of the set or consume a . However, even with the "Flamebreaker" set at its highest possible potential of ★★★★, they cannot protect Link from molten lava. Stats Upgrades It can be enhanced by the Great Fairies. Gallery File:Breath of the Wild Goron City Flamebreaker Boots (Ripped & Shredded).png|Flamebreaker Boots on display at Ripped and Shredded in Goron City See also * Climbing Boots * Fierce Deity Boots * Fireproof Elixir * Fireshield Earrings * Flamebreaker Armor * Flamebreaker Helm * Goron Tunic * Rubber Tights * Sand Boots * Snow Boots * Snowquill Trousers Category:The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild items Category:Clothes Category:Footwear Category:Damage Reduction Items